


Izzy

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, like a tiny fic of tiny smut, mini smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Izzy's name on her lips.





	Izzy

Her mouth was open in a gasp, her head thrown back, red hair spread all over the pillow. Izzy’s lips were on her neck, her skin on her skin, her fingers inside her. Everything was overwhelming, every touch lighting her on fire. 

 

“Clary,” Izzy breathed, her fingers moving just so. 

 

A moan broke her lips. She could barely stand anymore, every part of her alight. Right now there was nothing else, only Izzy. Izzy, whose eyes were now locked in hers, her teeth biting her lip, her fingers never stopping their movement. When Clary came, it was with Izzy’s name on her lips. 

 

After they lay beside each other, hair tangled together, fingers entwined, their breathe coming in pants, the only sound in the room. Izzy was the one to break the silence. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Clary smiled softly, squeezing Izzy’s hand. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt at writing sort of smut. I know it's not proper smut just....a little smut like? Anyway I tried. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
